Fantasy
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A fantasia que se torna realidade.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Fantasy

Sinopse: A fantasia que se torna realidade.

Ship: Blaise/Pansy

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.: **_Cá estou a inventar histórias. Sim, estou escrevendo um shipper que antigamente não gostava. Culpa da Dark, mas isso é normal, sempre estou a culpar alguém por minhas insanidades. _

_Brigadinha também a Srta. B. Wendy que betou. Amore, vc é linda! Valeu mesmo._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**Fantasy**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

* * *

Fantasia. Tudo era fantasia em um mundo onde as pessoas podem se dizer inocentes. Pansy sempre se dizia inocente. Os saltos altos a deixavam quase que alta demais, a aparência rude, nada da beleza tradicional. Ela nunca seria bela da mesma forma das outras mulheres. Ela tinha aquele ar de inocente que sabe bem que não é. Uma beleza tão absurda que ela mesma não entendia.

Blaise a fitou somente uma vez antes de se aproximar, cruzando a sala comunal da Slytherin, sentando-se na poltrona ao seu lado. Os saltos não combinavam com ela, nem as roupas, ou o cabelo. A voz era algo quase que insuportável de se ouvir. Mas teria que ouvir, e aprenderia a ouví-la mais e mais.

A fitou naqueles olhos escuros, negros sem realmente serem. Brilhantes com aquela maldade que as pessoas têm quando sabem que alguém precisa delas. Ou, talvez, Blaise soubesse que Pansy estava apenas lhe olhando como Draco a ensinara. No momento o que realmente precisava saber era a resposta dela. Uma única palavra com três letras poderia mudar as coisas. E ele não a deixaria dizer algo negativo. _Não deixaria._

-O que quer, Zabini? – Pansy perguntou em sua voz alta, fina, irritante. Blaise apenas a observou por mais alguns segundos. Era certo. Certo puxá-la para aquele centro, conduzi-la para onde queria. Tirá-la de Draco, tirá-la dessa pequena fantasia em que ela vivia.

-Suas roupas te contradizem. – foram suas palavras. Ela o olhou, deixando de ver, com o canto do olho, o que Draco fazia. Ele sabia qual das duas palavras ela usaria, qual seria a resposta e a sentença.

-Gosto de usá-las. Nada disso lhe importa. – Respondeu e levantou-se, os saltos batendo com força contra o chão. Blaise sorriu de forma vitoriosa e a seguiu, era questão de saber que armas usar nesse momento.

-Continuará sendo o cachorrinho dele até quando, Parkinson? – o corredor fez ecoar sua pergunta e ela continuou a bater os saltos no chão de pedra, afastando-se. Zabini pensou em correr, mas não seria certo. Mostrar o que se pretende, é mostrar fraqueza.

Pansy virou-se e o encarou, vendo aqueles olhos escuros lhe fitando entre o divertido e o decidido. O que seria uma resposta naquele momento? Por quê importava se vestia-se de tal forma, movia-se de outra e pensava totalmente diferente? _O que Zabini tinha com isso?_

-O que lhe incomoda, meus saltos? As roupas?

-Sua dedicação ao nada. – a cortou e percebera que não fora só em palavras. Poderia demorar para ter, mas teria. Sempre tinha o que bem queria e entendia. _Sempre._

Passos mais que decididos em sua direção e Blaise apenas sorriu ao segurar o pulso dela depois de receber um tapa. Sentia que seus lábios estavam machucados, sangrando talvez. O importante de se tirar alguém de uma fantasia, era colocá-la cuidadosamente em outra.

Pansy o viu passar a ponta da língua nos lábios, recolhendo as gostas de sangue ali. Sangue puro. Sangue insuportável. Sangue que manchava os lábios vermelhos. Escuros. Os olhos escuros dele a fitá-la, a segurá-la. Pansy nunca se sentira tão covarde como naquele momento.

-Sua pequena fantasia é fútil. Consiga o que bem quer, para perder pouco tempo depois.

Virou-se e tornou a andar pelo corredor, voltando para o Salão Comunal. A ponta de seus dedos tocando os lábios machucados, dois pequenos cortes, deixavam gotas finas de seu sangue vermelho escuro sair. Seus lábios feridos pela mão de Pansy com o anel de noivado que Draco dera a ela. _Patético._ Pansy era a única que não via. Mas Zabini tinha modos para mostrar, e paciência era uma virtude qual ele tinha. Muita, diga-se de passagem.

* * *

Sorriu pelo canto da boca ao ver a notícia no jornal.

**Malfoy Casa-se Novamente!**

Era uma boa coisa de se ler logo pela manhã. Algo que faria parte do resto de seu dia, algo que poderia animar todas as coisas em que você era. E Blaise olhou firmemente para o papel pardo em sua mão, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não amassá-lo. Era ouro, prata, bronze e metal. Metal contra Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

-Mas que inferno, Zabini. Eu já sei que ele vai se casar outra vez. – Pansy disse alto, virando-se para a janela de sua sala. Olhando firmemente para tudo que pudesse distraí-la e tentou ao máximo não se importar com o moreno.

Mas Blaise sabia perfeitamente que sua presença importava, importava e muito. Que ele dissera o que aconteceria. O mundo caía diante dos olhos claros dele, e ela pouco ligava. Colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, esperando pacientemente a atitude infantil da loira passar. Sempre tinha o que queria. _Sempre._

Pansy olhou por cima de seu ombro só para constatar o que já sabia, que Blaise ainda estava ali. Sua figura tão imponente e tão insuportável. A pele escura, as roupas escuras. Era como se aquela camisa negra, a calça grafite e o sobretudo fosse para um velório. O enterro talvez do orgulho dela, pensou Pansy amarga.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – Pansy perguntou virando-se e olhando para Blaise, vendo-o lhe sorrir daquela forma que ela tanto odiava. Aquela forma que dizia com todas as letras que ele havia ganhado. Que ela havia perdido.

-Buscar o que quero. – Blaise era um homem de poucas palavras. E as que usava eram suficientes. – Eu tentei lhe mostrar anos atrás o erro que cometeria.

-Me deixe em paz, Blaise.

Uma criança mimada batendo o salto do scarpin negro no chão. Pansy era uma criança crescida, e crianças tendem a viver em ilusão. Fantasia. Um mundo onde ninguém pode as atingir. E Blaise atingia. Rompia a redoma da fantasia e cuidadosamente a reconstruía, a seu modo.

Aproximou-se dela tirando as mãos dos bolsos do sobretudo, deixando-o solto em seu corpo. Viu os cabelos claros se mexendo conforme a puxou para si. Era homem de poucas palavras. _"Bem poucas."_

Pansy odiava que lhe tirassem o controle. O controle de tudo, de seus olhos que estavam colados aos olhos do negro. Controle de sua respiração, que acelerava loucamente quando ele chegava perto. O controle de sua boca, que encaixava na dele como se fossem moldadas uma na outra. Ele segurava seu rosto com força, impedindo-a de se afastar ou virar o rosto.

Seus lábios vermelhos cobriam os dela, um beijo possessivo, que mesmo transmitindo muita coisa, não transmitia nada. Blaise desceu uma de suas mãos pelo rosto alvo de Pansy, passou pelo fino pescoço, afastando algumas mexas do cabelo loiro. Escorreu a mão de pele escura contrastando com a pele clara dela, deslizando pelo ombro, contornando a clavícula, a ponta dos dedos trilhando pelo vale dos seios. Ela estremeceu contra seu corpo, o beijo transformando-se em desejo puro.

Não queria perder mais o controle, mas era impossível. Seus braços circundaram o pescoço dele, colando-o ainda mais em si. Sentia a mão de Blaise descendo por seus seios, chegando em sua barriga e parando no cós de sua saia. Era extremamente irritante saber o que ele faria e não senti-lo fazer de uma só vez.

Zabini riu da irritação que sentia vir de Pansy. Era algo como se o corpo dela vibrasse em outra freqüência, a respiração mais forte. Ouviu o salto negro ser batido outra vez no chão e decidiu que era a hora. Independente do que acontecesse, a fantasia se quebrando, desfazendo-se ou mudando de forma, Blaise teria Pansy, a faria sua. Afastou seus corpos, segurando-a pelos braços e a fazendo lhe olhar nos olhos escuros.

-Você ainda se dedica ao nada?** – **viu a respostar travar na garganta da loira, como se ela só tivesse uma resposta, e não tivesse mais coragem de dá-la. Olhou firmemente em seus olhos. – Ao que se dedica?

Pansy não respondeu, que resposta poderia dar para uma pergunta como essa? Zabini sabia lhe fazer ver a verdade. Mas o que a tiraria daquilo a não ser ela mesma? Bateu o salto outra vez no chão, dessa vez impulsionando seu corpo contra o dele e o beijando, mordendo e sugando seus lábios.

-Infelizmente, Zabini – disse entre um beijo e outro. – A você.

E caia em outro fantasia. Blaise sabia bem. Criava tal fantasia.

**_

* * *

_****_Pessoas do meu coração, o que vocês acharam?_**

**_Comentem, please?_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
